narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sigma Ōtsutsuki/Roleplaying Information
-.- Is this really needed? If this is the case then you could simply take over a persons character when you feel like it and end the rp at will. It also makes the character as a whole extremely broken, more so than him being the holder of the Ten-Tails. I really think you should tone this back as not even Madara or Kaguya could passively infuse their will into another, it took focus.--[[User:Nisshou|'The Thirteenth Doctor']] (''Fantastic-Allons-y-Geronimo'') 20:43, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Curse of Hatred Dude, you don't really need this. He's a Otsutsuki that has Kaguya's chakra pumping in his veins (Don't know why you change the name. Dunno if you're copying off of Ben or what. But I digress). At this point it's deemed moot as Kaguya's chakra is more powerful than Indra's hatred, given her status as the progenitor of chakra itself. Try using that as a basis. It'll help you develop a better direction for Sigma. But don't do it like Sei though, his is unique. Also, please don't tell me your Rabbit Goddess Mode is based off of this. If it is, I suggest to you that you scrap it as people are gonna see parallels and complain about it, especially the creator. Don't say I didn't warn you. I got some other stuff I have a gripe with, which you don't really need, but I leave you with this for now. Also, why do you have two Sigma character pages. You need one. Unless you're tabbing. If you don't know how to properly do it, ask one of the admins. They might help you. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:12, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ....What? Okay, let's just get a few things straight. First, the "curse of hatred" is an ideology. Like American exceptionalism or the Will of Fire. It is not a power-up. That'd be like me putting "Will of Fire" as a reason for Naruto's power ups. An ideology doesn't make one stronger or enhance their abilities. As someone already mentioned, his Will abilities go farther than they should. Even Madara and Kaguya couldn't use it to just take control of anyone they wanted, and Sigma is no exception. Now, read this next quote very carefully: First of all, that Sigma X is a copy of Raido X — just like Sigma Ōtsutsuki was a copy of Ben's name switch to Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki — is no question in my mind, but that's another matter entirely. That quote literally makes no sense. He sealed himself.... inside himself. Also, somehow he uses the tailed beast within his AU (I'm taking a shot in the dark here and guessing that means "alternate universe"?) to enhance the tailed beasts within himself? Does that even make sense to you? Why don't you just wright "I Am God" right here because that is literally a better explanation than what you gave. You're trying to claim that he can use HIMSELF to power him up. So let me get this straight. He has a bird for a "spirit guide" (wow, this guy is really the Chosen One isn't he? Kaguya's transmigrant, Indra's curse powers, literally every ability known to man, and now he has a Spirit Guide to boot!) which he sealed a part of the Ten-Tails within, so the BIRD can use its power, but somehow Sigma can also use his Spirit Guide's power. One question: Why? He has the goddamn Ten-Tails within him. Why does he need to use the power of a parrot (Its actually a Pokemon, but again, I digress) to enhance him even more? Why? Is the Ten-Tails not enough for you? How did he even get a Spirit Guide? Why does he need one? Is he the next Avatar or some shit? Lastly... Rabbit Goddess Mode. Hmmmmm.... Where have I seen this before? Again, why? He has the Ten-Tails. He already has Ten-Tails Chakra Mode. He already has the Six Paths Sage Technique. Why does he need this? There literally is no reason for this to exist other than to further stack Sigma's already ridiculous technique list. I mean, its bad enough the guy has almost every ability known to the Naruto universe wrapped into the ultimate arrogant asshole—Sigma Uchiha—but you're sealing stuff into him for him to use as power left and right without any rhyme or reason whatsoever. He's not a "Rabbit God" either. Don't call him that. He's not one. He literally had no connections to Kaguya at all until you ramrodded him after everyone else started creating connections to Kaguya. Hell, even Ryun had pre-existing ties to the Sage (dating years back) before I revealed his true connection to Hagoromo. He has no rabbit traits. No rabbit motif (he doesn't have a motif because he has everything). Nothing. He isn't a Rabbit God. No one would call him that. This is also in addressing this page. Sigma didn't win any of those battles. No, in-completion of an RP isn't a win. Its just that: incompletion. You can't claim a victory over that. The only two losses you have there were written by you, and I wouldn't begrudge you that, except the one battle you were losing tremendously and ended up quitting, you didn't include at all. So, are you telling me you can include RPs no one completed as "victories" for yourself, but RPs that you didn't complete, which you were getting your ass whooped in, you don't count as a "loss"? You have to be more consistent, Sigma. You have to get your character down to a focus. I don't care if he's powerful. That'd be mighty hypocritical of me to do. But power doesn't make a bad character. Copying your fellow users, giving Sigma every power know to man, along with asinine nicknames that no has/nor ever will call him? That makes for a bad character. I know you'll blow this off, probably cuss me out too, or puff up your chest and call all of this bullshit, but I had to air my grievances. Sigma Uchiha (I'm not even bothering to use your new surname for him) is probably the most broken character on the site. Try to fix this? He could be a good character if you actually bothered to give him some degree of focus and planning. PS: Dal, before you chime in, because you always do in cases related to Sigma: Don't. If Sigma wants to respond, he can, if he doesn't, I'll live. 16:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Ten, he's not gonna listen to you man. I tried to explain it to him. Hell, even 13 explained it to him, but he brushed it off, saying that "he does what he wants." He told me so in the chat yesterday and Kay backed him up, saying that "it's just fan fiction." Anywho, he is just gonna ignore it anyways. I really don't want to see you give yourself a headache with this. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Its not a headache and its all I will say about the matter. Believe me, friend, that was more theraputic than you can possibly imagine. 16:58, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Okay then. I leave it to you man :) I just don't wanna see you work yourself over something as mundane and pitiful as this. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 17:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC)